


Hello

by EmberForge



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (1963), Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Angst, But god do I want this to happen, I literally know nothing, I would cry a lot, Regeneration, lets be honest I'm already going to cry a lot, this is me making a guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-23
Updated: 2017-12-23
Packaged: 2019-02-18 20:35:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13108056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmberForge/pseuds/EmberForge
Summary: Because there's always a light at the end.





	Hello

**Author's Note:**

> There's no spoilers for the final episode in this fic. Obviously. It's not out yet. But I would die if anything along these lines happened.

When the Doctor closed his eyes, he knew everything had changed. Now, after an eternity condensed into a moment, she wasn't sure she wanted to open them again.

They saved the day, in the end. They put things right. Fixed the timelines, her and her first self. But at what cost? The Master. Missy. Nardole. Bill. Her mind went further and further back, as it tended to do whenever she found herself in this situation. But this time, all she could think of was the ones she left behind. The ones she failed. Clara. Amy and Rory. Lucy. Tamsin. Adric. Katarina. Sara. The list just kept getting longer with each new life. Was there ever someone the Doctor didn't let down?

As she lay there, the heavy silence of the icy landscape around her was interrupted by the crunch of boots through snow. Exhausted, the Doctor remained motionless, uncaring. Her interest was only peaked when the footsteps stopped right in front of her. Slowly, she managed to push herself up slightly and open her eyes. The face looking back at her was one that stole her breath away. The fond smile that slowly spread across her face in reaction had never been more genuine.

"Hello, Grandmother. It's so very wonderful to see you again."

"...Susan, my dear. Oh, how I've missed you."


End file.
